Seikuyu Highscool! Let my school life begin!
by aimmedood
Summary: Dawn, Ash, and Brock parted ways. 5 years later Dawn gives up being a pokemon coordinator and goes to highschool instead and meets Paul there. She also learns that he has a girlfriend. ikarishipping, contestshipping later on , penguinshipping
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own pokemon!!!**

**I wrote this story because there was nothing else to do. I'm sorry if there is many mistakes.**

**Chapter 1**

5 years ago Ash Ketchum won the league championship in Sinnoh. Now Dawn, Ash, and Brock went their separate ways into reaching goals in their life.

5 years later

Dawn was getting ready for the first day of high school. Since she and Ash parted ways she stopped being a pokemon coordinator and returned to a high school life instead, since there is more to learn. She packed all the stuff she needed and headed out to school.

"Ah~ what a cool breeze this morning" she smiled and looked up at the sky.

She looked at her watch and it was 9:30 am.

"Oh Dammit, I'm going to be late for the first day of school!" she yelled.

She stormed off on her bike trying to make it to school as fast as she can. She's pedaling and pedaling making her being extremely exhausted once she reached school.

"5 more minutes until I reached school" she panted.

She reached school and tried to press the brake with the handlebars on the bike but she couldn't stop. The bike kept on going with her on it.

"AHHHH, this bike won't stop!" Dawn screamed.

A few feet away there was a boy in front of her. Who kind of had shoulder length hair and it was purple and Dawn was about to crash into him.

"Move out of the way" Dawn screaming for her life.

The boy looked behind her and then BOOM! Dawn crashed into him and she ended up flying up from her bike and sliding on the hard concrete in front of the school.

"Ouch, that really hurt" Dawn whined.

She looked at both of her knees and they were bleeding from sliding from the concrete. She didn't care much and thought of it as only scratches instead she only paid attention to the boy who had her bike on top of him while he was lying on the floor. Dawn ran up to him looking really worry.

She came up to him panting, "Oh my gosh, are you okay"

He looked up at her with a nasty glare. Dawn knew he was really pissed since he was the one she crashed into.

"You are such an idiot, can't you see I was in front of you" he glared at dawn.

Dawn thought to herself "It wasn't my fault, the brakes aren't working, and who are you calling an idiot?!"

"Well sorry, I didn't meant to crash into you" she responded.

Dawn looked at the purple hair boy and thought to herself that he looked really familiar. She thought "Maybe he's Paul". He had the same hair color as Paul, but he looks kind of different. His face was more mature then 5 years ago when she last saw Paul and it's probably him because of his cold personality.

"Um, is your name Paul by any chance?" she continued.

His eyes widen and he looked surprise but not very surprise. He gave Dawn an angry look and then pushed her bike out of his way to get up.

"What are you, some stalker?" he coldly said while getting up.

Dawn snapped and got even more angry then Paul. Her fist clenched together while the other one was holding her schoolbag.

"I am no stalker! This is my first day at school and why would I stalk someone like you!?" she screamed.

Paul gave her a look. He looked like he realized something. He gave an unemotional look at Dawn, more like flat or disinterested.

"You must be that idiot girl who hangs out with Ash" Paul replied flatly, he gave a smirk.

Dawn frowned and her face is red from all the anger inside her. This is her first day of school and it's already horrible.

"I have a name you know! Stop calling me an idiot!" Dawn yelled.

"Yeah I know and its Dawn, I prefer not to remember it because you are no interest to me".

"Well stop talking to me then!"

Dawn looked at her watch and its 9:45 am. Her class starts at 9:50 she only had 5 minutes to get to class.

"Dammit, I have only 5 minutes to get to class and I don't even know where it is!"

Paul looked at her helplessly.

"What class do you have?" Paul responded with no interest.

Dawn looked at him helplessly. She was desperate and so she told him

"I have class 1-C, and I don't even know where it is" she responded.

Paul gave a small smirk. He looked like he was going to laugh at her. However he didn't.

"Well you have the same class as me, it's so troublesome being with you" he gave a careless smirk.

Dawn eyes widen, she never knew she was transferring to the same class as Paul. She didn't know either she was angry or happy; it was kind of a neutral feeling. And yet she was very happy.

"Well can you show me the classroom?"

He looked at her being disinterested again. He doesn't really care about Dawn because she was nothing but an acquaintance. She didn't matter; it's just that he liked to bother her from time to time.

"Follow me then" he sighed.

Paul and Dawn went inside the school and went up the stairs to the second floor where the class is located. Paul sighed and looks really annoyed that he has to put up with this.

"You are so annoying, wait here" he sternly said.

"Well if I'm so annoying then why did you have to help me" Dawn thought. She was waiting outside of the classroom staring at the door. Her stomach was tight she was really nervous for her first day of school. And she was still surprised that she meant Paul, she never knew he gave up being a pokemon trainer just to come to school. Maybe he didn't give up she thought to herself. She heard the door opening and looked up. It was Paul.

"Hurry up and get inside, the teacher is waiting" he coldly instructed.

"He didn't have to be so mean" she thought.

Dawn went inside and saw a bunch of her classmates looking at her. She was really nervous to the point she was sweating. However she can't be weak, especially in front of Paul she thought. The teacher looked at her, smiling.

"Okay everyone this is our new transferred student" She smiled while yelling.

The whole class looks at her, smiling that they had a new student. Everyone was smiling except Paul and this one girl. She was very beautiful. She had long blonde hair that was curled at the end. She has a very beautiful face and a very nice figure. But Dawn can't give up now!

"Hello everyone I'm Dawn Hikari it's a pleasure to know you all, please treat me well" she smiled.

It was a new school day and she was happy about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**It's fun writing stories. Here is the second chapter hope you enjoy ^^**

**I do not own pokemon!**

**Chapter 2**

Dawn was eating lunch on her first day of school happily. She knows that she can survive her classes without getting nervous at all. But she also knows that she has 3 more classes to do, including gym which she is really bad at. She finished her lunch and threw it away in the trashcan. She was walking to where her next class is going to be and then she saw something strange. She carefully tiptoed to a small surroundings of trees. She looked and saw Paul kissing another girl. Dawn was shocked.

"I never he would make out with someone in public!" she thought to herself.

That girl was the beautiful girl she saw during homeroom frowning at her. She never knew that beautiful girl was dating Paul. Dawn felt a little bit unhappy perhaps maybe even jealously. But what Dawn can figure out is that she doesn't mind that Paul is kissing someone. She was envious on how beautiful the girl is.

"I wish I can be beautiful as her" she muttered.

But then Dawn thought of something. What her best friend would always say.

"It doesn't matter how beautiful, ugly, tall, short you are what matters is on the inside and no one can change that"

Dawn smiled and then she thought of May, the person who said that. Dawn turned away from the making out scene and walked to her next class. Lunch wasn't over yet so she just sat down on a bench looking up into the sky thinking of her friends she missed.

"May I miss you" she quietly whispered.

She heard a noise and turned around and saw the beautiful girl who was making out with Paul. Even when she walks she was beautiful. So Dawn got up and went to her to introduce herself.

"Hi, my name is Dawn, what's yours?" Dawn smiled.

Dawn put her hand out for a shake and she slapped it.

"I don't need to shake an ugly girl's hand" she coldly said.

Dawn was shock that she would even said that. She got tensed and started to sweat thinking whether she could continue talking to her.

"But if you want to know my name is Leila Castro" she continued.

"Ah Leila Castro is her name" Dawn thought. What a pretty name she thought. It fits her perfectly, except her cruel personality. It can send boys flying in a stream of shock just hearing her say cruel things. If people say she did no one would believe it. It's always the beautiful innocent looking ones.

"What a pretty name" Dawn calmly replied.

She gave Dawn a nasty glare. The nastiest look Dawn has ever seen in her life. Then a smirk, seeing that smirk felt horrible.

"Don't give me that crap you no good loser" Leila carelessly responded.

Dawn eyes widen knowing that no one would ever say such cruel things. These words are crueler then Paul's criticism towards Ash's training methods.

"Don't mess with my boyfriend Paul, he's mine. Anybody messes with him will pay a harsh price, I hope you understand what I'm saying loser" Leila responded.

She walked away like those famous Japanese models. And then disappear before Dawn's eyes could blink. Dawn fell on the concrete floor. She felt sick, more like noxious. She felt like to throw up. No one ever said such harsh words. Who would even have a will to say things like that? Dawn went behind a tree and felt into a deep sleep. It her first day of school and she was ditching class. All well it's better to rest; at least that's what momma always says.

Paul was walking across a road to go to his next class before the bell rings. It was History and how much he hated it, it was so boring. Before he reached the inside the school he saw a handbag near a tree. Just to be curious he walked over to a tree and behind was Dawn. He didn't seem interest so he walked away to class. As he was about to reach his next class he thought about Dawn. Knowing that it was her first day it would be bad in a record if she ditched class. And a bad reputation among the students if they know about Dawn ditching class.

"Why should I even care" he thought to himself.

He ran back to the tree to where Dawn was and she wasn't there.

"What a waste of my time" he muttered.

He walked quickly back to class and then saw Dawn being carried by an orange hair boy. He was slightly shorter then Paul but taller than Dawn. Paul gave him a glare and he stared at Paul smiling. The orange hair boy quickly went to infirmary where Dawn should rest. Paul felt nothing, but somehow when he tried to care it backfired and someone else ended up caring more. It's too much to deal with and not even worth it.

"Well don't bother me ever again" he muttered.

It was 2:00 pm in the afternoon. Dawn was slightly opening her eyes from sleeping.

"Finally you wake up from sleep Deedee"

Dawn eyes widen as wide as she can open them. She turned her head slightly (because she was sleeping on the infirmary bed) and saw what she can't believe. It was Kenny, her childhood friend who she last saw 5 years ago at the Grand festival.

"Kenny?" she asked.

He made a big smile; he looked very happy to see Dawn that she was alright and not hurt.

"Finally you woke up I was waiting here for 2 hours" he gave a funny look at Dawn.

"Why was I even sleeping?" Dawn asked.

He burst out laughing and then he gave a worried look. Kenny was a confusing kid. It's not that he's confusing he was unpredictable, maybe that's why he has been friends with Dawn so long.

"Well you were lying down behind a tree sleeping, and I came to you and picked you up to carry you to the infirmary" He responded.

"Why was I sleeping? Why are you even here?!" she yelled.

He burst out laughing again. He gave Dawn a look that made her feel very stupid.

"Well first I didn't know why you were sleeping so I was worried and I'm here because I'm transferring to this school in a few days"

Dawn's eyes widen. As the thought she never knew that Kenny would transferred to the same school she was going. It was a big shock to her, but the thing is she was very happy and blushed a little because he was here and also he actually was worried about her.

"Deedee? You there? Quit blushing" he laughed.

Dawn blushed, but then got really angry because he accused her of blushing (even though she did only just a little).

"I am not blushing! Why would I even blush?!"she yelled.

He gave a smile. Dawn was attractive to him even though she can't admit. He got taller and his hair looked softer. His eyes were calm and his face was very mature. However he was still the same Kenny in the inside.

"Just because you would" he smiled.

Dawn smiled back, she was happy when she was with Kenny no matter how many times he had made fun of her. She heard the bell ring. And looked at her watch it was 3:30 pm.

"Oh my how did time pass by so quickly!? I skipped my classes too!" She screamed.

She looked at Kenny and he was smiling.

"No worries I told the teachers you were at the infirmary so you're excuse" he calmly replied.

Dawn gave a big smile.

"Thank you so much Kenny!!" she came to him and gave a bear hug.

Kenny face turned extremely red. Almost to the point he was sweating.

"No problems DeeDee" he stuttered.

But what Dawn and Kenny didn't notice is that someone was staring at the window and that someone was Paul. He didn't care much but he felt kind of jealous so he walked away not giving a reaction.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm going to keep updating as fast as I can so ya. I'm going to Vegas this weekend so I'm not sure if I'm going to update on the weekends hehe.**

**I do not own pokemon!!! Teheee!**

**What happened last time:**

"Thank you so much Kenny!!" she came to him and gave a bear hug.

Kenny face turned extremely red. Almost to the point he was sweating.

"No problems DeeDee" he stuttered.

But what Dawn and Kenny didn't notice is that someone was staring at the window and that someone was Paul. He didn't care much but he felt kind of jealous so he walked away not giving a reaction.

**Chapter 3**

As soon as Dawn stopped hugging Kenny he gave a sad look, but not too sad.

"I have to go now, but I still see you in a few days" he smiled.

Kenny gave a big smile to Dawn then went out the infirmary door. So Dawn grabbed her handbag and went out the door also. She was walking while looking up at the reddish sky knowing that it was close to sunset and ready for an evening. She went in front of the school and thought of something.

"Oh Dammit! I forgot all about my bike!" she screamed.

She went around all over in front of the whole school looking for her bike but there was nothing.

"Aw man and I just bought that bike too" she whined.

Well she continued looking and no luck whatsoever. Then out of her luck she saw Paul about to leave the school.

"Paul!!" she screamed out of her lungs.

He didn't replied, but to her it was more like ignoring her as usual because she was no importance to him. But anyways she still ran after him and lucky enough she was able to grab his school uniform collar. She pulled it too hard and he ended up falling backwards on her.

"Ouch that hurt" she whined.

"Well you shouldn't have pulled my collar and we wouldn't be in this mess you idiot"

Dawn ended up landing on the ground with Paul's head resting on her lap. He looked like he was really going to explode on her and he did quite frankly. He got up really quickly and started glaring at her.

"Why did you even grabbed on my collar!" he yelled.

Dawn felt like it was her fault and it was. She looked at the ground but she can't be weak, she has to be strong.

"Well I lost my bike and I wanted you to help me look for it too!" she responded loudly.

He gave her a stupid look. She knew that he was already angry so she got a little bit nervous. Her stomach started to squeezed tight together a bit due to her nervousness. Paul came up to her and started at her to the point she was blushing a bit.

"Why should I help someone like you when I have someone I need to go to?" he whispered.

He gave a glare at Dawn. She already knew who he had to go to. His precious evil little girlfriend who somehow hates Dawn, even though she did nothing.

When Paul was starting to walk away Dawn screamed "Well is you're girlfriend Leila Castro?"

He turned around with his eyes widen but yet still emotionless. Giving no reaction, it kind of surprised Dawn because usually people would give a reaction to this kind of thing.

"Don't talk to me anymore" he said.

He walked away to the sunset on the horizon. It looked like he disappeared. Dawn was confused yet shock.

"Paul is a mystery" she thought.

She can't figure out what she did to Paul that made him so angry.

"It's all because I had to ask him to help me" she muttered.

Dawn forgot Paul and now she has to focus on finding her bike. She spent hours and hours trying to look for it. She thought it was stupid spending this much time looking for her bike, but she didn't want it to be a waste of money because she lost it. She looked behind the school, in front of the school, even outside the school no luck. She looked at her watch it was 6:00 pm.

"I spent all this time but no luck" she sighed.

Her school uniform was messed up and covered with dirt. She didn't cared all she needs to do now is to go home and rest. Her mom must be worried about her, but she still need to take the consequences anyways. So she headed for home.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Paul was at Leila's house lying on the couch watching TV as usual. Then he thought of Dawn, wondering if she was still at school looking for her bike, not like she would though this late. He chuckled and continued watching TV and then interrupted.

"Paul sweetie~ do you want to eat dinner with me tonight" she smiled.

Paul looked at her and then did an awkward smile.

"Aren't your parents home with you?" he asked.

She came up behind Paul and hugged him. She gave him a big kissed on the forehead.

"They're not home again, they have work" he frowned.

He gave her a smile then kissed her. She smiled back.

"I'll stay for dinner" he said.

She burst out full of happiness and skipped to the kitchen where she was making dinner while Paul went back and watched TV. 30 minutes later, dinner was done. It had a sweet aroma of smells. Paul knew what the smell was. It was fried fish with a hint of lemon, Fried vegetables with baby corn, yellow curry, and of course rice.

"Paul dinner's ready!" she happily said.

Paul looked at her and then walked to the dining room. The food was place neatly and the spoons and forks were next to the main dish, rice.

"You're dinner looks very nice" he complimented.

Leila gave a big smile and then sat down to start eating. They both were chomping down the foods to their guts and before they know it the food was done, except there were some yellow curry leftover enough for lunch tomorrow. Paul got up and grabbed his backpack and headed out for the door.

"Thank you for the dinner I have to go out now".

Leila ran up to Paul and gave him a hug from behind. Paul turned around and gave Leila a kiss and she returned the kiss to him. They both stopped and he headed out.

"I wish you can stay forever" she whispered.

It was 7:00 pm and Paul was walking to his house, which wasn't very far from Leila's house. And then to a shock he saw Dawn walking still this late. He looked at her clothes and they were messed up and dirty. He wondered why they were. He came up to Dawn and then she looked behind and closes her eyes. Before he knows it he got it by Dawn's handbag.

"Get away from me you stalker!" she screamed.

Paul snapped and then frowned.

"What the Hell, who do you think I am you idiot!" he yelled.

She heard the familiar voice, she didn't want to believe it so she opened her eyes and saw Paul frowning at her.

"AHHHH! It's Paul!" she screamed.

He frowned even more.

"What do you mean it's Paul?" he replied.

She looked at him but then she burst out laughing. She was holding to her stomach while her handbag was on the ground. Paul started to make a small smile then chuckled a bit.

"Ahahahaha! I'm sorry Paul, I didn't mean to hit you" she laughed.

And then it surprised her, Paul was laughing. It wasn't a big laugh like Dawn's but it was a small laugh. More like a chuckle, but he was still smiling. This made Dawn really happy and perhaps maybe even Paul.

"I guess there are times like this being with you" he smiled.

Dawn blushed, knowing now he was actually happy. She looked at her watch, it was 7:05 pm. Dawn started to panic.

"Aw man! It's already late I need to go home now!" she panicked.

She started running and then turned around.

"I'm sorry Paul I have to go now, see you tomorrow!" she screamed then ran off to the distance.

Paul didn't react instead he headed to his house.

"A moment where I laugh doesn't last so long unlike other people" he muttered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my I have no life lol. I spent an hour and a half making the third chapter. I'm going to keep updating I guess.**

**What happen last time: **

"Aw man! It's already late I need to go home now!" she panicked.

She started running and then turned around.

"I'm sorry Paul I have to go now, see you tomorrow!" she screamed then ran off to the distance.

Paul didn't react instead he headed to his house.

"A moment where I laugh doesn't last so long unlike other people" he muttered.

**Chapter 4**

Dawn ran away from Paul so she can reach her house sooner. It was about a few more blocks until she reached home and then she saw someone familiar to her.

"Dawn you come right here this instance!"

She recognized the voice immediately, it was her mother and she seem like she wasn't very happy. Her mom came up running towards Dawn and gave her a hug.

"Dawn I thought you ran away from home!" tears were running down her cheeks.

Dawn was being hug so tight that she couldn't breathe. Her mom was squeezing her too tight.

"Mom, I can't breathe" she was trying to breathe.

"I thought I lost you, if I did I couldn't forgive myself" she responded.

Dawn smiled, she knew her mom would worry about her like this since she was also worried went she started out traveling competing in pokemon contests.

"Why were you even out so late anyway?" she continued.

Dawn's mind went blank. She didn't want to tell her mom she lost her bike on the first day of school. She couldn't think of any excuses.

"Um mom I…" she couldn't say it but she was interrupted.

"She was helping me look for my backpack"

Dawn's eyes widen and she turned around and saw Paul right behind putting his hand on her head. Dawn blushed, she felt like a kid when Paul put his hand on her head. It was usually a sign of praise for kids, but in this situation it made her look stupid.

"Uh, yeah I was helping Paul look for his backpack because he couldn't find it" Dawn nervously said.

Paul gave Dawn a slight glare. She frowned at him. Her mom was smiling because Dawn made a friend at school and it was a boy.

"Oh okay, well Paul looks like a nice guy. I hope you take care of my daughter well" she gave a wide smile.

"Yes Mam" he flatly replied.

Dawn frowned even more; she can't believe her mom trust Paul especially since all he did was nothing. Paul didn't even help her out to look for her lost bike. She did all the work and spent 2 and a half hours searching and what she got, a dirty messed up uniform. The three walked to Dawn's house. 7:50 pm, the three reached Dawn's house and her mom went inside first while Paul and Dawn are outside. Dawn frowned at Paul while Paul glared at Dawn.

"I can't believe I have to make a stupid excuse for you so you'd be safe" he stated.

Dawn clenched her fist and tried to speak quietly as she can so her mom can't hear what she's saying.

"I didn't ask you to follow me!" she whispered put her fists together.

Paul sighed "You're clothes were so dirty I thought someone would rape you, why would people even rape you"

Dawn snapped. It's not like she want to be raped the comment made her look less attractive which is one of her pet peeves.

"Looks don't matter Paul, what matter is the inside, you're heart basically" she angrily responded.

Giving some time think she also thought of another comeback.

"I doubt that you even have a heart" she continued.

Paul gave no reaction, but somehow he looked sad well at least that's what Dawn thinks. Maybe she shouldn't have said it, it was pretty mean.

"Um Paul I"

She was interrupted.

"An idiot like you wouldn't understand, at least Leila would understand" he coldly said.

Paul started walking away and Dawn walked after him. She wanted to say sorry because she didn't mean to say such a cruel thing. She grabbed onto Paul's arm.

"Paul I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say cruel things" her eyes were getting watery.

Paul glared at her. He looked like he wasn't going to forgive her. Then she thought no one would actually forgive such a thing. He pushed Dawn away from his arm and continued walking.

"I don't give a crap, someone like you wouldn't understand, a selfish brat!" he yelled.

He walked away and disappeared. Dawn tears ran down her cheeks and she was on her knees on the concrete sidewalk. She got up and rubbed her eyes so her mom wouldn't know she cried. If she did she had to make up an excuse. She doesn't want to tell her mom or else it would disappoint her. She grabbed on the doorknob.

"What a lame first day" she muttered.

She twisted the doorknob and went in. And her mom was waiting for her.

"Dawn, we have a guest" she smiled.

Dawn looked up and her tears went away automatically she couldn't believe her eyes. The brown hair girl wearing a red polo shirt with a skirt and black biker shorts. It was May. Dawn ran up to her and gave her a big bear hug.

"May! I can't believe you're here! I miss you so much!" she screamed happily.

"Dawn I can't breathe" May stutter.

Dawn let go of May and started smiling. May smiled back but still trying to get her breath from Dawn's bear hug. Mother and Daughter are alike. The three girls sat down at the couch and started explaining everything.

"Dawn the reason why May is here because she is going to attend the same school as you" her mom said.

"Yes, I'm going to be living with you guys from now on, I hope you take care of me well" she bowed down so she can show respect.

Dawn giggled "I can't believe my best friend is going to love with me".

Dawn's mother smiled, but then she stops smiling and so did May.

"Dawn I'm only going to be living with you for 2 years not forever" she sadly explained.

Dawn's giddy mood went into a sad one. She now knows that May is only going to live with her for a short time. 2 years can be really quick when you're having fun.

"I see…" Dawn muttered.

May saw Dawn's face, but then somehow smiled.

"Well we need to make the most of the two years!" she grabbed Dawn's hand and smiled.

Dawn gave a big smile. And then thought of something she wanted to ask.

"When are you starting school?" Dawn asked.

"I'm starting in just a few days" she replied.

What a coincidence she's starting the same day Kenny is transferring.

"You're starting school on the same day as Kenny" she smiled.

May gave Dawn a mischievous look. And then she did a wink.

"Way to go Dawn, you finally have a boyfriend" she laughed.

Dawn started to blush and couldn't think straight. She knew Kenny was just a childhood friend and just a friend. He wasn't a boyfriend just a friend.

"May Kenny is just a friend not my boyfriend" she stutter.

May started burst out laughing even harder. Her laugh sort of like sounded like a cat trying to get out from taking a shower in a bathtub. It was very funny and so she started laughing too.

"Well you girls have a nice time I'm going to take a bath" Dawn's mother smiled.

She went upstairs while the duo was still laughing. A few minutes later they stopped, it's not like they wanted to its just that they got very tired.

"We better rest now, tomorrow is a start of a new day!" May exclaimed.

Dawn giggled and then gives a soft smile.

"Yeah" she whispered.

May turned around and looks confuse.

"Did you say something?" she asked.

Dawn chuckled "Nope, best friend".

**I forgot to tell you guys, if you want please review my first story ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'll keep updating until its complete hehe! :D. Hope you guys enjoy ^^**

**What happen last time: **

"We better rest now, tomorrow is a start of a new day!" May exclaimed.

Dawn giggled and then gives a soft smile.

"Yeah" she whispered.

May turned around and looks confuse.

"Did you say something?" she asked.

Dawn chuckled "Nope, best friend".

**Chapter 5**

Two days after when May moved in….

Dawn was happily at school skipping and jumping around in front of the school. She knows that she had been doing that for the last two days. She couldn't think of anything that would make her upset. While she was jumping she crashed into someone.

"I'm sorry mister I shall be careful next time" she smiled.

"Well you look jittery today" he replied.

She recognized the voice immediately. She looked up and it was the purple hair monster who yelled at her 2 days ago. Dawn froze and she turned around and ran away. She ran where her first class was. Sadly her first 3 classes were with Paul. She looked at her watch and it was 8:45 am. She has to wait an hour until class starts what she is going to do. Dawn went walking across the hallway and then saw Leila. She didn't know what to do so she gave an awkward smile so she doesn't look bad.

"Good morning Leila" she smiled.

Leila walked passed by her and ignored her. It wasn't much of a shocker since Leila doesn't even talk to Dawn much, usually Paul most of the time. She then thought of Paul who seems to hate her now ever since she said those cruel words. Dawn's smile went into a frown he can't be angry at her forever and she can't keep running away from him too. So she went outside of the school and started looking for Paul. Luckily she found him lying on the grassy hill which wasn't very far from the school. She came up to him and looked down.

"Good morning Paul!" she smiled.

Paul had a confuse look on him. He never knew he would see Dawn saying good morning to him.

"Yo" he calmly said.

"May I sit next to you?" she asked.

He looked at Dawn's smiling face.

"Do whatever you want"

Dawn sat down next to Paul but not very close because it would have felt very awkward. Well it did since they fought with each other 2 days ago.

"Um I" Dawn and Paul started talking in unison.

They both stared at each other. Dawn started to blush and maybe even Paul too. The feeling in the air started to feel awkward.

"You go first" Paul responded.

Dawn's mind was blanked out. She did know what to say, but the words can't come out of her mouth. She clenched her fists together and tries to speak out.

"I'm sorry Paul!" she spoke loudly while her face was turning red.

Paul looked up at her and his eyes widen. He made a small, but quick smile. Dawn eyes widen too then she made a big smile. She knew that he wanted to say sorry to her too. So Dawn went back to sit down and Paul just laid down looking up at the sky. Both of them were quiet the whole time, but it's a moment that they can both cherished in they're memories. Something they can't easily forget. What Dawn and Paul didn't know that someone was watching them together. It was Paul's girlfriend Leila. Leila was streamed with jealously since she told Dawn to back off at Paul. She made a smirk and wants to take revenge on Dawn. She walked away from the scene making an evil smile.

It was 9:30 am. In just about 15 minutes the classes will start. Dawn got up from the grassy ground and looked at Paul.

"Aren't you going to get up too?" she asked.

Paul opens his eyes and stared at Dawn. Then he closed his eyes again.

"I'm going to ditch first period"

Dawn wasn't shock instead she knew that he was going to ditch, he was the kind of person who would ditch if he wanted to.

"Why are you going to ditch?" She flatly asked.

He opens his eyes again and then closes it.

"History is boring" he replied.

Dawn made a smile and giggled a bit. History was boring it never really changes, but we would never know would we. History shares what people did in the past so we can change the future. That's what history is for or at least that's what Dawn thought.

"Class is starting now; I'm going to go now"

Dawn starts to walk away.

"See you later" Paul responds.

Dawn smiled and continued to walk. It was 9:40 am she was almost to class and then stumble on a group of girls.

"Good morning" she smiled.

The girls glared at her. One of the girls grabbed Dawn's arm and pushed her to the ground. Dawn's eyes widen wondering why the girls would do that to her.

"Um what's wrong?" Dawn asked.

There were 3 girls. One short, one tall, one fat, they weren't really attractive but they were pretty strong. The short one had long brown hair, the fat one who wasn't actually fat but buffed, and the tall one had short black hair. The tall one grabbed Dawn's collar and hold her up high. Dawn was having trouble breathing.

"I give no crap about you" said the tall one.

She threw Dawn back to the ground. Dawn catches her breath again, she was hardly breathing.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Dawn asked.

The fat one kicked her on the stomach. Dawn was now coughing and tries the catch her breath again.

"Are ya stupid er something? You messed with er Leila's boyfriend and we now messed you up ya" she talked with a cowboy accent.

Dawn's eyes widen, the whole thing was a misunderstanding. She was just staring up at the sky with Paul, nothing much. She couldn't believe Leila would accuse her for that. Maybe Leila was just plain evil and had nothing else to do and decides to bully Dawn. But that's what Dawn thought.

"I did nothing, Leila just accuse me!" Dawn screeched.

The girls starting kicking her again and this time it was all of them.

"Don't give us crap, you're lying you bastard" the short one said.

They all they start kicking Dawn. It was 10:00 am the girls went away and Dawn was laying on the ground crying. She never knew they would say such cruel words to her. She didn't even do anything. She knows what she is going to do from now on. She's never going to associate with Paul. Ever since she meant him bad things had been happening to her. She knows he is a friend, but his girlfriend is just evil. Who knows Paul might have set this thing up to amuse himself and his girlfriend. Dawn was flushed with anger. She got up and ran to her first class which was history. She opens the door and the teacher was staring at her.

"You're late Dawn" Mr. Kasuga said.

Dawn ignored the teacher and returned to her seat. Everyone in the class is staring at her because of her bruise marks and small scratches. She ignored them all.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm not going to vegas this weekend sadly D:, all well I'm going to keep updating.**

**What happen last time:**

. Who knows Paul might have set this thing up to amuse himself and his girlfriend. Dawn was flushed with anger. She got up and ran to her first class which was history. She opens the door and the teacher was staring at her.

"You're late Dawn" Mr. Kasuga said.

Dawn ignored the teacher and returned to her seat. Everyone in the class is staring at her because of her bruise marks and small scratches. She ignored them all.

**Chapter 6**

11:05 am in the morning. It was the beginning of homeroom, and after homeroom was lunch. Dawn couldn't wait until homeroom ended, it seem like forever. Dawn was isolated from the whole class, but she still didn't care. She stared out the window instead. She remembered the moment she spent with Paul. That was one of the best moments in her life and now it ended, just like that. She closed her eyes so everything could just disappear.

Just a few minutes later she heard footsteps walking towards her. She slightly opens her eyes and saw Paul walking towards her. Her eyes widen.

"Yo" he said.

Dawn ignored him. It wasn't his fault about what happened earlier, but his girlfriend was involved. She closed her eyes again facing the windows. Paul frowned and wonder what's up.

"Something wrong?" he flatly said.

She opens her eyes again and gave him a nasty glare.

"You can't notice what's wrong with me?"

Paul glared at her back.

"How could I know when you don't tell me" he responded.

Dawn snapped. She slams her hands on her desk. She grabbed her handbag and passed by Paul. Everyone in the class started to notice what is happening between Paul and Dawn. They all stared at Dawn heading out the door.

"Stupid girl" Paul muttered.

It was a good thing the teacher was gone for a meeting or else Dawn would have been in big trouble. Paul started walking towards his desk and sat down. He saw another friend of his walking by. He had black spiked hair and it was long as Paul's hair.

"Hey Paul have you heard?" he smiled.

Paul stared at him with no reaction about this "big news" he had said. But Paul will ask anyways.

"What's the news Kuta?" he responded.

"I heard that Dawn got into a fight with your girlfriend, couldn't you see her bruises and scratch marks?"

Paul eyes widen. He never knew Dawn was upset because she got into a fight with Leila or at least that's what he heard. It might not be true, but it was still a possibility.

"And she also got hurt a lot, since Leila called her possy with her too" he continued.

Paul knew what happened now. Dawn didn't get into a fight with Leila. Leila got jealous of Dawn hanging out with Paul so she called in her group of girls to beat Dawn up. He got up from his desk and starts to head out for the door.

"Thanks Kuta, I owe you one" Paul muttered.

He went out. Dawn was outside laying down on the grassy hill she and Paul hanged out earlier. She looked up at the sky and starts to smile.

"Wow laying on the grass sure takes all your anger away" she giggled.

She spreads her arms and legs out relaxing, like how she does at home. She stares up at the clear blue skies with many little clouds floating among it. The clouds are just floating to wherever they want. No matter how slow and long they float they would always get to their destination of the day without any problems.

"I wish my life was like that, slow and steady, like a cloud" Dawn quietly said.

Dawn starts to close her eyes and begin falling asleep on this beautiful day. It was 11:30 am the bell rung and it was time for lunch. Paul went outside the school and was searching for Dawn. As he was searching he ran into Leila skipping happily along the concrete.

"Happy day Paul!" she giggled.

Paul let out a sigh and then slightly smiled. He came up to Leila and kissed her on the forehead.

"I have to ask you something Leila" he whispered.

Leila had a confuse look on her face, she was wondering why Paul wants to ask her something.

"What are you going to ask sweetie?" she asked.

Paul let out a breath "Did you get jealous of Dawn being with me?"

Leila eyes widen. She now knows that Paul knew what she did to Dawn. She gave a sad look to hide her nasty smile.

"Yes, I got jealous and I did nasty stuff at her" tears started to run on her cheeks.

Paul smile. He now knows that the rumors were true. He was happy that Leila didn't lie to his face. He kissed Leila on her lips and walked off. Leila was left confused and crying. Dawn woke up from her half hour nap and looked at her watch. It was 11:45 am. It was lunchtime and she left her lunch at homeroom.

"Aw man now I'm going to starve" she whined.

She once again went back to lying on the ground and looking up at the sky. The clouds were still moving slowly but she knew they made some progress.

"You moved clouds" she smiled.

Dawn was relaxing again on the grassy ground. Just about she was to relax she heard the grass rustle. She turned her head and looked up and saw Paul. He was smirking at her so she turned her head around the other way not looking at Paul.

"You shouldn't have ditch class like that" he teased.

Dawn frowned and turned around towards him.

"I ditched class because you didn't notice what's wrong with me and it's your fault I'm also going to starve because I left my lunch in homeroom!" she screeched.

Paul made a smirk and then smiled. Dawn eyes widen. He might would have been laughing on the inside and hiding it by making an attractive smile.

"Wait attractive smile?! It's not attractive" Dawn thought to herself.

Dawn looked at Paul's hand and what she saw was a lunch. She started to drool because she was starving. Paul glared at Dawn and then made a small laugh.

"You want some lunch? Well you can't have any" he teased while pointing his tongue out.

Dawn frowned; he knew that Dawn was very hungry. Dawn's stomach growled. She can't be angry now; she wanted to eat Paul's lunch. If she was angry she'll be even hungrier.

"Can I please have some of your lunch, please?" she begged.

Paul started to laugh at Dawn. It's just that she was so desperate it was making him laugh. It made Dawn look stupid.

"Okay, since you're cute I'll let you have some of my lunch" he smiled.

Dawn's eyes widen and she started to blush. But it was no time for blushing it was time for eating Paul's yummy lunch. Paul opens his lunch and there was curry that was carefully packaged and rice. Paul pours the curry on the rice and splits it up so Dawn can have some.

"Thank you!" she gave a wide smile.

"You're welcome Dawn" he smiled.

Dawn looked at his face and saw his smile.

"Now that's a real smile" she thought.

They both started eating and looked up at the sky where the clouds were slowly moving.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hehe I'm updating a lot. Man I just saw the land before time movie and remember how much I loved it when I was a kid (sorry random).**

**What happen last time:**

"Thank you!" she gave a wide smile.

"You're welcome Dawn" he smiled.

Dawn looked at his face and saw his smile.

"Now that's a real smile" she thought.

They both started eating and looked up at the sky where the clouds were slowly moving.

**Chapter 7**

7:00 am Dawn was sleeping deeply in her comfortable bed without any interruptions. Then she heard her bedroom door slam.

"Dawn wake up! Today's my first day of school!" May yelled.

Dawn opens her eyes and was frowning at the same time. She was having a good dream when May had to come in screaming. So she went back to sleep and put her head under her pillow trying not to hear any sounds. May frowned that Dawn wasn't happy as she was so she grabbed Dawn covers and threw it on the floor. She pulled Dawn legs and drag her out of her bed.

"Are you awake now?!" she laughed.

Dawn was fully awake now and she wasn't very happy with May actions. Since May's laugh was contagious she starts to laugh as well. Dawn's mom came walking in with an unhappy face.

"Can you guys please be quiet in the morning?" she sleepily said.

Then she walked back to her room. May and Dawn look at each other and started to giggle quietly.

"Like mother like daughter" May giggled.

Dawn started to smile because it was actually the truth. She and her mother were very alike in many ways.

"So what are we going to do this early?" Dawn sighed.

May give her a big smile, Dawn was clueless.

"Well get dress up in your uniform and let's go shopping in those 24 hour shops!" May exclaimed.

Dawn gave a sighed then went into the bathroom to wash her face and change into her uniform. She then brushed her hair and headed out with May. May brought $30 dollars with her while Dawn only brought $15. Dawn was saving up her money to buy her favorite TV soap opera DVDs, so she can only use a little bit. They both crossed a few blocks from Dawn's house since they can't go really far off. They went into a store called Candys. It wasn't a candy shop but it was a clothe store that was open for 24 hours. They had all kind of cute clothes that no other store had and it was cheap. They went through aisle and aisle and found many things. They can't even pick want they want. Dawn stumbled across a dress. It was long and had short sleeves with puffed shoulders. It was a baby blue color and had flower prints at the bottom of the dress. It wasn't showy and it wasn't plain. Dawn looked at the price and it was 10.00. Dawn had enough money for it and it was pretty cheap too. So Dawn went to the cash register lady and bought it.

"May look! I just bought a dress! Isn't it pretty?" Dawn smiled.

May came running towards her and smiled.

"Dawn that's such a pretty dress, it fits you" she smiled.

Dawn smiled back then she looked at May's hand. There was nothing in it.

"Aren't you going to buy something?" Dawn asked.

"Heh heh, I don't know where I left my money" She slightly chuckle while rubbing her head.

Dawn rolled her eyes. It was so typical of May. She was clumsy and forgetful. She could easily lose things in a blink of an eye.

"Have you checked your pockets?" Dawn responded.

May put her hands into her pockets and there it was her money. Dawn rolled her eyes but then laugh due to May's clumsiness.

"See there it is!" Dawn laughed.

May give an awkward smile, forgetting where she left her money was stupid. Especially since she didn't lose it, but she had it in her pocket all this time. But she can't help it May laughed at her forgetfulness.

"I'm so forgetful" May laughed.

May went back into the aisle when Dawn was waiting outside the store sitting on a bench. She looked up at the sky and saw the clouds were slowly moving again.

"Their trying to reach their destinations again" Dawn thought.

She looked back down and saw someone she knew. It was Dawn's childhood friend Kenny, the orange hair boy. Dawn left her shopping bag on the bench and came towards Kenny.

Kenny was walking toward the store called Candys and saw Dawn walking towards him. He started to smile and he walks towards Dawn too.

"Hey Dawn what are you doing here?" he asked.

Dawn looked at him and saw what he was wearing. He was wearing the school uniform that Dawn was attending to. She knew that Kenny was transferring to her school today, but she never knew how good he would look in his uniform. Kenny looked at Dawn and he started to make a smirk.

"Aren't you going to compliment on my uniform?" he teased.

Dawn blushed and frowns. It's true that he looked in the uniform she doesn't want to admit it. She was in denial.

"You look nice and that's all I'm saying" she turned around so she can hide her red face.

Kenny smiles since it was a compliment from Dawn. Since Dawn and Kenny were little Kenny always liked Dawn. He likes to tease Dawn but in the end Kenny ended up compliment on Dawn. Since he hasn't seen her for 5 years he was happy that he could be with her again and no one can stop his way. His love for her is pure, but he never confessed since he was afraid to be laughed at. And he was afraid Dawn was going to worry about it too much. He just wants Dawn to be happy, without any troubles at all. Kenny came up to Dawn and bent down.

"Thank you" he whispered in Dawn's ear.

Dawn turned around with her eyes widen. She started to blush and her heart started beating.

"What is this feeling?" she thought.

"Deedee why are you blushing?" he teased.

Dawn was over from her blushing; instead her face is flush with anger.

"Don't call me Deedee!" she screeched.

Kenny burst out laughing, like he usually does. Dawn went back to the bench and sat back down frowning with her arms crossed. Just in time May came out of the store and saw Dawn frowning. Immediately she saw Kenny and made a smile. She went up to Dawn and squeezed her cheeks like a mother would do to cheer up her kids.

"Hey what did you did that for!" Dawn yelled but then starts to giggled.

May smiled "to cheer you up frowny face!"

Kenny start laughing and looked at his watch, it was 8:50 am.

"Hey do you guys want to go to school now?" he interrupted.

Both May and Dawn nodded their heads so the three went and headed to school. Gladly school was only 5 blocks away from the store and they weren't late. It was 9:10, they still had time to do stuff.

"I'm going to head for my class" May exclaimed.

May ran inside the school so fast to the point where the tree's leaves were falling down. Kenny and Dawn were left alone. The air felt awkward. Dawn tried to start a conversation.

"Um so Kenny, what class you're going to be in?" Dawn asked.

"Class 1-C" he replied.

Dawn eyes widen. He has the same homeroom class as Dawn. Which was a surprise to her, they are going to be together again.

Dawn smiled "You're going to be in the same class as me".

Kenny smiled back "Yeah, I'm happy".

Dawn face towards Kenny and he looks very happy. Somehow Dawn felt really happy, it was unexplainable. As they were walking they saw Paul standing in front of the school door.

"Good morning Paul" Dawn smiled.

Paul turned around and Dawn was with the orange hair boy he didn't know.

"Who's you friend?" he asked.

"He's a childhood friend of mine and he's going to be our new transferred student in homeroom" she smiled.

Paul saw Dawn's smile, he knew that Dawn was happy being with Kenny. He felt a bit envious, but he has to hide it.

"You're boyfriend eh? Well I'm going to go now" he walked away.

Dawn was clueless, but she felt kind of sorry for him. So she followed Paul.

"Kenny I'm going to go now!" she screamed.

Kenny watched Dawn walked away and went inside the school. He had a sad look and sighed.

"Dawn I hope you'll be with me forever" he muttered.


	8. Chapter 8

**I have to finish this chapter quickly so it might be short.**

**What happen last time:**

Dawn was clueless, but she felt kind of sorry for him. So she followed Paul.

"Kenny I'm going to go now!" she screamed.

Kenny watched Dawn walked away and went inside the school. He had a sad look and sighed.

"Dawn I hope you'll be with me forever" he muttered.

**Chapter 8**

Dawn followed Paul to where he usually stays in the morning. Where they share moments together, it was the grassy hill. Paul was again lying down and staring up at the sky. Dawn walked towards Paul and he looked at her.

"May I sit down?" Dawn smiled.

Paul stared at her and went back to look at the sky.

"Yeah, you can" He replied.

Dawn sat down next to him. She also looked up at the sky. There were fewer clouds then yesterday; there were some of the same clouds as yesterday. Some reached their destination and some not. They were still going not giving up.

"I wish I can be like the clouds" Dawn whispered.

Paul gave a stared at Dawn. Dawn thought what she said was stupid but it was the truth and she can't change it.

"You're so stupid. Why would you want to be like the clouds?" Paul smirked.

Dawn got a bit angry but still replied to Paul's question.

"Clouds, no matter how slow they are they always reach their destination. They don't give up until they reach their goal" Dawn smiled.

Paul's eyes widen he never knew Dawn would think like that. Paul just thought clouds were relaxing to get away from your problems. Clouds drift away forever and some just disappear that's what Paul thought about clouds.

"Clouds can also persevere huh?" he thought.

He looked at Dawn and smile.

"You have gotten more mature Dawn" he whispered.

Dawn eyes widen and her face started to turn red. He heart started to beat fast. It was her first time getting a compliment from Paul. She was really happy.

"Can I ditch first period with you?" she asked.

Paul continued looking up at the sky.

"Yeah..." he whispered.

It was homeroom, Paul and Dawn walked to class 1-C. They went inside and went to their seats. Dawn saw Leila giving her a nasty stare behind her back. She knew that Leila loves Paul like crazy. Dawn was putting her handbag down and Leila passed a note to her. Dawn unfold it.

"If I see you with Paul one more time, you'll get what you deserve" Dawn was reading the note.

Dawn understands, she won't be able to hang out with Paul due to Paul's jealous girlfriend.

Dawn wrote back "Don't worry I won't be with Paul anymore".

Dawn passed the note back at Leila. Even though Paul was kind of a friend to Dawn she won't be lonely anymore. She has Kenny and May to hang out with. The moment she spent with Paul this morning will be the last she spent time with him. Leila passed the note back to Dawn.

"Then say it right to his face" the note said.

Dawn eyes widen. She didn't want to say that to Paul. They were harsh words to say to anyone. Dawn has to make a choice whether to either hurt Paul or not get beat up by Leila's "friends". It was unbearable she can't do it.

Dawn wrote "I'll try".

And passed the note back to Leila. The teacher, Mrs. Miyamoto, came in with a smile on her face.

"Good morning class, we have a new transferred student today" Mrs. Miyamoto said.

The kid came in and it was Kenny.

"Hello everyone I'm Kenny Kengo, pleasure to meet you all" he smiled.

All the girls were drawn by his appearance. He looks like those kinds of boys who are really dense but still attractive among the female students. All the girls in the class (except Dawn and Leila) came chasing up to him. They started smashing him up in just little space.

"You are so cute Kenny!" all the girls screamed.

Dawn started laughing being amused from all the girls smashing Kenny. Paul gave no reaction while Leila was still twiddling her hair around like she usually does.

"Man Paul, Kenny is really popular with the girls" Kuta whined.

Paul gave no reaction and he turned to Dawn who was laughing at all the noise. Homeroom was a big chaos and Mrs. Miyamoto ended up leaving class to go to the teacher's lounge. Kenny went to his desk which was next to Dawn's. All the girls started staring at Dawn and Kenny was smiling at Dawn.

"How were the girls?" Dawn teased.

Kenny started laughing and he smiled. All the girls were now pissed that Dawn could make Kenny laugh.

"They were fun I guess" he laughed.

The girls were envious of Dawn so they went back to their seat. So during the whole homeroom while Dawn and Kenny were studying together, the room was staring at them both.

The bell rung for lunch, Dawn went outside with Kenny and her stomach growled.

"I'm starving, I forgot my lunch at home" Dawn whined.

Kenny laugh "I'll share my lunch with you, but for now let's go meet up with May".

Kenny and Dawn headed out to the outside of the school and saw May sitting down on a slump. Dawn ran up to her.

"May what's wrong?" Dawn worried.

May keep staring down at the ground "There was also another new transfer student here".

Dawn and Kenny were confused. Why would May be so upset about that? There must be something wrong.

"Who was the new transfer student?" Kenny and Dawn both said in unison.

May was barely speaking. Her voice was so quiet Kenny and Dawn had to come close to her to hear it.

"The new transfer student is Drew…" she quietly said.

Kenny and Dawn eyes widen. And they both started laughing. They didn't see what the big deal is. Drew was just May's rival. But they also wondered why he is also here at this school.

"What's wrong with Drew being here?" Dawn asked.

May was still facing the ground.

"I still like Drew and I don't want to see his face" May's eyes started to water.

Kenny and Dawn eyes widen. Why May didn't want to see Drew? Why was Drew even here? They were both confused about this and want to get the bottom of it. So they were trying to cheer May up.

"Detective Kenny!"

"Detective Dawn!"

They both did a funny pose.

"We will solve your problem!" they both said in unison.

May saw the funny pose they did and started to laugh. Kenny and Dawn start to laugh too. May grabbed the both of them and hugged them.

"You guys are the best!" she giggled.

Kenny and Dawn smiled.

"We know May" the both said in unison.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm so up late today haha, hope you guy enjoy this chapter**

**What happen last time:**

May saw the funny pose they did and started to laugh. Kenny and Dawn start to laugh too. May grabbed the both of them and hugged them.

"You guys are the best!" she giggled.

Kenny and Dawn smiled.

"We know May" the both said in unison.

**Chapter 9**

It was the end of the day May, Dawn, and Kenny was waiting outside the school.

"So May what are you going to tell Drew again?" Dawn asked.

May looked up and the sky and gave a sad look.

"I don't know, seeing Drew makes me happy enough I guess" May sighed.

Dawn didn't want to see May in a position like this, so she hits her in the back.

"Ouch! Why did you do that for?" May whined.

Dawn gave a wide smile and Kenny started laughing.

"You need to stop being sad and start being your usual self!" Dawn yelled.

A bunch of kids started to stare at her but she didn't care. Her best friend is in trouble and she is going to help her. May smiled and hugged Dawn.

"Thanks Dawn! You really cheered me up; I'm going to tell Drew I like him!" She exclaimed.

May ran to go look for Drew.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Drew Rosalind, homeroom 2-D was cleaning up the classroom on his first day of school.

"Dammit on the first day of school I had to clean up homeroom after school" he muttered.

Drew starts organizing books on the bookshelf since he was assign to. After that he can just go home. As soon as he is done cleaning he saw a girl walking in the door. She had long black hair with bangs over her eyes. She was pretty pale, but still attractive enough for him.

"What's up" Drew asked.

The girl kept staring at the ground and then hugged Drew.

Drew eyes widen "Why are you hugging me?"

She ignored Drew and then kissed him right on the lips.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

May was happily skipping to homeroom where Drew was cleaning up. As she was about to open the door she the scene, tears ran down her cheeks. Unable to open the door she walked away crying silently. It was 4:30 pm May hasn't come back yet. Dawn and Kenny were worried if something had happened.

"Kenny I'm worried" Dawn said.

"Don't be, May is going to be fine, I promise" he responded.

May wasn't actually fine. She was lying on the patch of grass on a grassy hill. She was crying while looking up at the sky. Somehow just looking up at the sky calms her down, she stopped crying and continued looking at the sky. She heard footsteps and then turned around. It was Paul; she meant him before with Ash but never really talked to him.

"Hey Paul, what are you doing here?" May asked.

Paul looked down at her and sat beside her. He was quiet at first and then replied her question.

"Just to relax and look up at the sky, the best spot is here" he replied.

May then smiled, who knew Paul can also notice what she is seeing.

"The clouds are moving slowly today, maybe they're relaxing too" May explained.

Paul and May smiled. They were both very alike since they have the same opinion in clouds. May was trying to escape away from her problems like her was and was easily relax just by looking up at the sky.

"Yeah…" he whispered.

May closed her eyes and Paul closed his, they both dazed off relaxing. Kenny and Dawn were still waiting for May. Dawn started to get worried, but the she thought of May's confession. What if Drew rejected her and she wanted to run away from her problems. Dawn knew the place where she is going to be. She grabbed Kenny's hand.

"Kenny followed me, I think I know where May is" she exclaimed.

They both run off. Dawn reached where the grassy hill was. It wasn't that far from the school, but it was secluded by a surrounding of trees. Not a lot of people would be at the grassy hill since trees were around it. Only some people knew. May raced to the grassy hill and saw May lying down on the ground while Paul was sitting next to her. Dawn smiled, now she knew May was alright. She came towards them and sat next to May looking up at the sky. Kenny stands up next to Paul and looks up at the sky too.

"The sky is relaxing isn't it?" Kenny said.

The other three smiled and continued to look up at the sky. The 4 highschoolers were having their happiest moments of their lives and spending it with their friends. These highschoolers were weird in different ways, but they all have one thing in common. They can somehow share moments together just by looking up at the skies, it resolves their problems. Like it could heal you're heart in many ways. It was 5:30 pm; the four friends spent an hour and a half watching the sky. And now they have to go home. Dawn said goodbye to Paul, and she walked home together with Kenny and May. After May and Dawn reached home Dawn said goodbye to Kenny and right away just like that she went upstairs and went to sleep. Without any frustrations at all, she went to a deep sleep.

It was a Saturday morning and Dawn was sleeping the morning away. It was 10:00 am and she didn't wake up yet. May as usual came barging in Dawn's room and dragged her out of the bed.

"Again with you and the dragging?" Dawn complained.

May giggled "Hehe it's what I do".


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry my last chapter was short! I stayed up all night doing other things and I couldn't finish it that well.**

**What happen last time:**

It was a Saturday morning and Dawn was sleeping the morning away. It was 10:00 am and she didn't wake up yet. May as usual came barging in Dawn's room and dragged her out of the bed.

"Again with you and the dragging?" Dawn complained.

May giggled "Hehe it's what I do".

**Chapter 10**

It was a month later since May has moved into Dawn's house. Nothing interesting happened in the last month, they were just continuing with their ordinary lives. May was watching soap operas as usual while Dawn was studying for exams she had next week.

"I'm so bored!" May screamed.

Dawn ignored her and continued to her studies. Her exams were important and she has to study hard if she wants a good grade. They were both in the living room, Dawn was on the dining table and may was on the couch. May went to sit next to Dawn and stared at her.

Dawn couldn't concentrate "Why are you staring at me studying?"

"I'm so bored, there's nothing else to do" May replied.

Dawn couldn't study if May was staring at her all day. So she thought of an idea, but it would be a huge sacrifice of her study time.

"Do you want to go to an amusement park?" Dawn asked.

May's eyes widen and then she gave a big smile and hugged Dawn.

"That's a good idea Dawn!! Come on let's get ready!" May exclaimed.

Dawn sighed "Okay, are we going to invite anyone?"

May stopped her tracks and then turned around to Dawn. She was giving a wide smile like she usually does, but this time it was different.

"I'm going to invite Paul and Kenny" she teased.

May's eyes widen. She didn't want Paul and Kenny to come. Paul and Kenny will laugh at her due to her fear of roller coasters in amusement parks. Then she thought of something.

"Fine, I'll invite Drew then" Dawn teased.

May's eyes didn't widen, it wasn't much of a shock to her. Dawn's plan failed. There's nothing else she could do so she went to her room to change her clothes.

"Well this is going to be an interesting day" she thought.

She wore and black tang top with her white jacket over it and her favorite pair of denim jeans. She grabbed her purse and headed downstairs. Surprisingly May was already dress, she didn't usually dress this fast. She was wearing black jeans and a long tight red shirt. It wasn't very surprising that she was wearing red since it was her favorite color.

"Paul and Kenny are coming they are going to meet us in the amusement park!" May happily said.

Dawn sighed "Great both of them are going to come".

Dawn and May headed out to the bus stop. The ride was about 20 minutes, it wasn't that long. As soon as they know it they reached the amusement park together. Dawn looked up and saw many roller coaster. They were unique yet scary; Dawn didn't want to go in any of them.

"Dawn, come on let's pay for our tickets!" May screamed.

Dawn walked toward May. The tickets were 30 dollars per person, they were pretty expensive. As Dawn was about to pay a hand stopped her. It was Paul who was right behind her.

"I'll pay" he whispered in Dawn's ear.

Dawn blushed, but she nearly fainted. Paul paid for Dawn's and May's ticket. May had a wide smile maybe because she didn't have to pay for her own ticket. She went jumping around and skipping while humming. Dawn looked around and then saw Kenny who was coming from the ticket booth.

"Hey Deedee!" he screamed.

Dawn blushed and then started yelling at Kenny.

"Don't call me Deedee!" she screamed.

Kenny started laughing because he just loves bothering Dawn.

"If you're going to laugh go laugh with May then, who knows where she is" Dawns snapped.

Who knew he went chasing after May. He just wanted to be somewhere where he can laugh. Dawn and Paul were left alone and there were some awkward silent in the air. Dawn was trying to think on what to say.

"Um, so Paul do you want to go on any rides?" Dawn asked.

Paul nodded "Let's go on the biggest ride".

Dawn eyes widen. She didn't want to go to any roller coasters until it was time to go home.

"Um, can we go on smaller rides?" Dawn politely asked.

Paul gave a smirk "Are you afraid of roller coasters"

"Well is that a problem!?" Dawn snapped.

Paul started laughing. Dawn was very embarrassed and she started looking at the ground. Paul stopped laughing and looked at Dawn. He felt kind of bad for teasing her after he saw Dawn's face.

"Wait here" he sighed.

Dawn looked up and saw Paul was walking away. She didn't think of anything so she just went to a bench near a shady tree. A few minutes later she saw Paul walking with a stuffed piplup. Je handed the doll to Dawn.

"Here, for you" he looked while giving it to Dawn.

Dawn eyes widen and she started to smile. Piplup was the first pokemon she ever got; it was thoughtful of Paul giving it to her. She took and hugged it tight. It was so soft. Paul looked at Dawn's smiling face and he smiled then turned away.

"She's happy now" He thought.

Dawn got up from the bench so she can thank Paul properly.

"Thank you Paul" she smiled.

Paul didn't say anything.

"He's probably saying thank you on the inside" Dawn thought and the made a smile.

Paul looked at her and made a sighed. It wasn't a bad sighed, it was a good one. So Dawn and Paul went looking around in the amusement park looking for Kenny and May.

"They're up there" Paul spotted them.

Paul pointed up to the biggest roller coaster in the park. It was called the legends of diagla and palkia. On it was May and Kenny and a bunch of other passengers.

"Do you want to go on it?" he continued.

Dawn had to sooner or later conquer her fears. She nodded and followed Paul into the entrance of the roller coaster. They both sat down together. Dawn grabbed on to her Piplup as tight as she could. She didn't notice that she also grabbed Paul's hand too. Paul eyes widen, but he understands that she is scared. In just minutes the ride was about to start. Dawn was sweating while Paul just sat there disinterest.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hehe I'm sorry you guys I didn't update for the weekend because I had a big party to go to and I went over my friend's house so I'll update now.**

**What happen last time: **

"Do you want to go on it?" he continued.

Dawn had to sooner or later conquer her fears. She nodded and followed Paul into the entrance of the roller coaster. They both sat down together. Dawn grabbed on to her Piplup as tight as she could. She didn't notice that she also grabbed Paul's hand too. Paul eyes widen, but he understands that she is scared. In just minutes the ride was about to start. Dawn was sweating while Paul just sat there disinterest.

**Chapter 11**

In about 40 seconds the ride was about to start. Dawn was sweating and had no idea what was coming towards her. The ride was about to start.

"In about 5,4,3,2,1" The intercom said.

The ride shoots up. The roller coaster ride was making its 100 feet drop then went in twists and turns. An upside down loop and Dawn was holding for her dear life. There was a final drop and it was 120 feet high. Dawn kept holding Paul's hand and her piplup doll.

The roller coaster went down, Dawn screamed for her life "AHHHHHH!"

It wasn't weird since there were other people on the ride too. Paul didn't react to anything he kept on holding Dawn's hand. The ride was over and Dawn ran out of the ride panting. Then she thought of something, she conquered her fear of roller coasters.

She gave a big smile "I did it!"

Paul came out of the roller coaster ride and followed Dawn. He saw her happy face. He can't help it but smirk.

"Don't be happy you were holding on to my hand for your dear life" he teased.

Dawn happy mode ended with Paul's comment.

"Humph!" Dawn turned around away from Paul.

Paul gave a laugh "Hahaha, but still you did go to the roller coaster, I give you props".

Dawn listened to his comment. She wasn't sure if he was making a compliment or making fun of her. She didn't say anything. Then Dawn saw a ride that caught her eye. It was pokemon shaped teacups. She thought it was very cute and wanted to ride on it. She grabbed Paul's arm and ran to where the teacups are.

She turned around "Paul can we go on the teacups?"

Paul sighed "Yeah, whatever"

Dawn and Paul went to a teacup and it was shaped like a chimchar. It was pretty cute and it had a big smile on its face. The ride started, and the cups were spinning around and around. Dawn and Paul were pretty quiet in most of the rides on the teacup. Dawn was trying to think of a conversation.

"Um, so how is your family?" Dawn asked.

Paul didn't say anything but then he replied her question.

"My mom and dad are gone"

Dawn eyes widen. She never knew Paul parents past away. It was very sad that his parents did indeed past away. She didn't know what to say next. She didn't want to hurt him.

"So is my dad" Dawn sighed.

Paul turned away. He looked at the side instead, staring at other people riding on other teacups. Dawn was looking at her feet. She didn't know what to say. Paul was still more of a mystery to her. She wants to learn more about him.

She looked up smiling "Hey Paul do you want to be friends?"

Paul looked puzzled "Why?"

Dawn didn't frown. She was trying to think of another thing to say.

"Aren't we hanging out now? Friends do that I think" she said.

Paul sighed "If it made you stop talking, then fine let's be friends"

Dawn smiled "Okay, from now on you and I are friends"

Paul eyes widen. Dawn's smile was gentle, more than her other smiles she made before. Paul smiled back and then stopped since he doesn't her to see his smile. It was a sweet moment for the both of them. It was 8:30 pm the amusement park closed. The 4 went home on the same bus. Kenny parted ways with Paul, Dawn, and May.

"I had a great time you guys!" he smiled.

May was asleep so Paul had to carry her.

"Thanks for carrying May for me" Dawn slightly laughed.

Paul frowned "I can't believe she fell asleep on the bus ride and I have to carry her all the way to your house"

Dawn laughed at Paul's anger. Then she smiled. The three reached Dawn's house. Dawn knocked on the door and her mom opened it. She looks at what Paul was carrying, which was May.

"I'm so sorry Paul that you have to carry May all the way here" Dawn's mom said.

She took May inside the house and almost closed the door. Dawn and Paul were left alone outside. Paul looked away and Dawn kept staring at her piplup doll.

"Uh thank-

Dawn was cut off. Her eyes widen and her face turned red. Paul kissed her on the forehead. She didn't know what to say. She looked away because she didn't want Paul to know she's blushing. Her heart was beating; she didn't know what to say. Paul walked away from the scene without saying a word to Dawn. Dawn was left confused and blushing. She walked inside her house. What Paul and Dawn didn't know is that there was someone watching them. The unknown person took the picture and snickered.

Dawn was inside her house confused. Her mom was probably in her room and May was snoozing away on the couch. Dawn went upstairs and took a nice warm bubble bath. The scene that Paul and Dawn had earlier kept repeating in her mind, Dawn got dizzy and got out of the bathtub. She dressed up in Pikachu pajamas and jumped onto her bed. She rubbed her sleepy face onto her pillow.

"Stupid Paul" she muttered.

It was the next day and the same old routine. May dragged her out of her bed. And she went to bathroom and changed. They both headed out for school. Inside the school was a huge massive crowd of kids. They all stared at Dawn.

"You're such a player Dawn" they laughed.

Dawn eyes widen. She and May ran to the door in front of the school and saw a picture. It was a picture of Paul kissing Dawn on the forehead. Dawn eyes widen.

"She's such a slut, stealing Leila's boyfriend" a bunch of girls whispered.

May got angry at the picture. She took the picture and crumbled it up and threw it at the girls.

"Who took this picture?!" May screamed.

May was known for her reasoning and her beauty. She was liked by all students. The students started to recognize May's anger. Dawn bit her lip and she ran away from this drastic place. And she ended up where she had shared moments with her friends, the grassy hill. She lay down on the grass and started crying. She looked up at the skies and there was only one cloud today. It was alone, just like Dawn.

"Stupid Paul! I don't want to see you again!" Dawn screamed.


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm going to do another update on this story to make up for the weekend. Hope you enjoys!**

**What happen last time:**

May was known for her reasoning and her beauty. She was liked by all students. The students started to recognize May's anger. Dawn bit her lip and she ran away from this drastic place. And she ended up where she had shared moments with her friends, the grassy hill. She lay down on the grass and started crying. She looked up at the skies and there was only one cloud today. It was alone, just like Dawn.  
"Stupid Paul! I don't want to see you again!" Dawn screamed.

**Chapter 12**

Dawn was lying on the grass. She stopped crying, but she was in a bad mood. She didn't want to go back to where the crowd was. She turned around and saw the grass was swaying back and forth. Just seeing that she went into a deep sleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was 9:30 am. Paul reached school without being late. Then he saw a huge crowd just in front of the school and May in it. May reasoned with the huge crowd saying that the picture was a mistake and probably Photoshop. Paul saw May in the middle of the crowd. She had a big frown at Paul. Paul didn't know what was happening so he stayed in the huge crowd of people. The bell rung and the students went to their classes. Paul and May were left alone outside. May was flushed with anger. She grabbed Paul's collar and uncrumble the picture.

"What the hell are you grabbing on my collar for!?" Paul yelled.

May shows the picture to Paul. His eyes widen.

"You see this picture? What happened between you and Dawn yesterday?" May exclaimed.

Paul turned around "That picture has nothing to do with me, if its Dawn problem then it's her problem"

May let go of Paul's collar and then kicked him on his stomach. Paul put his hand over his stomach and he didn't feel really good.

"Some friend you are" May sigh.

May started to walk away.

Paul replied "Isn't a friend just hanging out with each other?"

May turn around "A friend is someone who you care about and I'm guessing you didn't know that?"

Personally Paul didn't know what a friend was. He had many acquaintances but not actually a real friend. Paul looked down whether if he should just avoid the problem or fix it.

"A friend huh? Is Dawn one?" he muttered.

He sat down on the concrete stairs outside the school. He was confused for the first time. Paul always thought he will never get into situations like this since it's too much work. He kept thinking and he knows what to do now. He ran inside the school.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Dawn, where are you?!" May screamed. She couldn't find Dawn. And then she thought of something. When May had a problem she went to the grassy hill beyond the school. She ran as fast as she could. Just behind a large group of trees was the grassy hill. She saw Dawn lying down sleeping. May sigh of relief, she walked towards Dawn. Dawn was sleeping soundly on the soft grass. She didn't want to wake her up so she sat next to Dawn.

"I'll ditch class with you too Dawn" she whispered.

She continued to look up at the sky. There weren't many clouds today.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Paul went through all his first classes until he reached homeroom.

"Kuta, come here" he said.

Kuta came walking over confused.

"Yeah, what's up?" Kuta asked.

Paul whispered in Kuta's ear "I want you to spread to everyone that I Photoshop that picture just to have fun, it's no big deal, and I'm still going out with Leila"

Kuta gave a nod, "No problem Paul"

Kuta went around the classroom telling everyone about what Paul said. Then he went outside the door and to other classes telling the news. Paul sat back down on his desk and let out a big sighed.

"My work here is done" he sighed.

Paul looked out the window, still no sight of Dawn. It's not like he cares or anything so he closed his eyes so he can sleep through homeroom. Before he went deeply to sleep he was interrupted.

"Paul is it true that you Photoshop this?!" Leila screamed in shock.

Paul slightly opens his eyes. He looked at Leila's face.

"Yes it's true, I was only amusing myself Leila, don't worry" he smiled.

Leila gave a big smile "Oh! Thanks god that's true! I don't want my Paul to be taken away by some commoner!"

She hugged Paul and gave him a kiss. And of course he returned the kiss back. The class gave a hooray. Leila was the most beautiful girl in school and Paul was the kind of someone who can make her happy. There's nothing that can break the two up. It was 3:30 pm, May and Dawn ditched classes all day. Dawn awoken from her sleep and saw May sitting beside her.

"May, what are you doing here?" Dawn eyes widen.

May smiled "Well I ditch class all day with you!"

Dawn eyes widen, she looks at her watch. It was 3:30 pm, she nearly screamed. She never ditched school for a whole day, what happens if her mom found out about this. She would be killed and so will May.

"I'm so sorry May! Because of me you'll be in trouble!" she quickly got up.

May gave Dawn a playful slap on the back.

"Well don't worry! I stayed here with you because I wanted to, no worries!" she smiled.

Dawn early cried of happiness. She tackled May and hugged her.

"Thank you so much May" she smiled.

May laugh "Well let's go now so we won't get in anymore trouble then we are now!"

Dawn and May grabbed their bags and headed home. They went through a small bush was so no one saw that they ditch school. They got out safely and headed home. As May and Dawn were walking they stumbled across a purple haired boy. It was Paul. Dawn was still angry about Paul kissing her on the forehead so she looked away. May snapped and grabbed Paul by the collar.

"Oh it's you again, what the hell are you doing here!" May yelled.

Paul turned away "For your information I live around here and I took care of Dawn's problem"

May eyes widen, but she didn't believe him.

"Yeah right, why should u believe you when you didn't try to help out in the first place?"

Paul sighed "If you want to know I told everyone that I Photoshop it because it was fun and it didn't mean anything"

May let go of Paul's collar, soon her ominous mood went into a happy one. May was a confusing person sometimes.

"Okay I see! I still have a question though" she smiled.

Paul sighed "What is it?"

May gave a smirk "You actually cared for Dawn didn't you?"

Paul eyes widen and he looked away. He blush a little but didn't say anything. May kind of figure out that Paul actually cared for Dawn if he was able to do that.

"Well my question is answer!" she laughed.

Paul glared at her, he didn't say anything. Dawn He was only a few feet away from May heard the whole thing. She blush a little, since Paul actually cared for her, or so what May thinks. She walk towards Paul and gave a big smile.

"Thank you Paul" she smiled.

Paul was still turned away. He didn't react much.

"Whatever" he replied.

May and Dawn parted ways with Paul and went toward to their houses. May and Dawn were thinking deeply.

"Hey have you ever wondered who took that picture of you and Paul?" May asked.

"Well we might never know who did it, but someday we will" Dawn replied.

Both of them reached home and luckily Dawn's mom wasn't home. May went to the couch and lay down. Dawn went to the home phone to see if there were any messages from school. There weren't any, so she went to the couch and turned on the tv.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry I updated my stories so slow; I usually don't have time anymore. I'll try to update more as soon as possible.**

**What happen last time:**

"Hey have you ever wondered who took that picture of you and Paul?" May asked.

"Well we might never know who did it, but someday we will" Dawn replied.

Both of them reached home and luckily Dawn's mom wasn't home. May went to the couch and lay down. Dawn went to the home phone to see if there were any messages from school. There weren't any, so she went to the couch and turned on the tv.

**Chapter 13**

It has been two months after the picture incident. Dawn has pass her exams she had two months ago and doesn't have to worry about anything. She has only a week left at school and after that is winter break. And in winter break is the best time of the year, Christmas. Right now Dawn and May were home alone doing what they usually do, watching TV. Dawn's mother was at work. Her mom prepares the events that are going to happen in her town. And she gets a lot of money just by doing that. So she won't be home for a while.

"Dawn I'm so bored!" May whined.

Dawn rolled her eyes "May you have to deal with it sometimes, besides we have school tomorrow so we can't really do anything today"

May didn't say anything so she just stared at the TV. Dawn couldn't blame her for her boredom. She was also bored; there was nothing to do on the weekends. And then she thought of an idea.

"May follow me for a sec" Dawn started to walk towards the backyard.

"Okay!" May excitedly exclaimed.

They both went into Dawn's backyard. There was nothing.

"Soooo what were you going to show me?" May asked.

Dawn made a smiled. Behind a small bush there was a switch. She turned on the switch and everything started to shake.

"Dawn what's happening?!" May screamed.

And the backyard fences went down. And there it was all of Dawn's pokemon in the wide open grass and a big pond with a waterfall. There were many trees and bushes that complimented the backyard.

"This is my real backyard May" Dawns smiled.

May eyes widen "How did you make it like this?"

"Well with my mom's money we extended our backyard by a lot so my pokemon can live here peacefully. They are enjoying their stay in this backyard for a while" Dawn explained.

May's eyes are still widen. This is a huge backyard and it's perfect for Dawn's pokemon to live in. Her pokemon were Empoleon, Lopunny, Pachirisu, Ambipom, Gastrodon, and Drifblim. As soon as her pokemon see her they started to run towards her.

"Oh no not again!" Dawn laughed.

All of her pokemon tackled her. They were all happy to see her. There were some of Johanna's (Dawn's mom) pokemon. There were her glameow, umbreon, and kangaskhan. May started to laugh and so did Dawn. Sooner or later Dawn has to get up so all of her pokemon got up. Dawn smiled; it's been awhile since she can laugh like this.

"Your pokemon are so funny!" May laughed.

"Well they have been like this for a long time!" Dawn laughed.

Her pokemon went back to lounging in the big backyard and so did May and Dawn.

"We should have a picnic in your backyard" May giggled.

Dawn smiled she knew May wanted to do that today. So Dawn and May got up and went to the kitchen. They started cooking. A few minutes after Dawn heard a knock on a door. She opens it and sees Kenny and sadly Paul at the door. Her eyes widen.

"What are you guys doing here?" Dawn asked.

Kenny gave a big smile "Well we are bored and you are bound to have something to do at your house".

Dawn rolled her eyes "Well we are having a picnic in my backyard".

Kenny gave a frown "That's boring".

Dawn gave a smirk "Wait till you see it".

Paul sighed "Well get on with it".

Dawn frowned; she guided Kenny and Paul to her backyard. Amazed, Kenny and Paul eyes widen. It was a huge backyard that anyone can camp out right here.

"Whoa this is huge!" Kenny yelled.

Even Paul was amazed to see a huge backyard like this. There was so many things that a pokemon could do right out here. Dawn came walking towards Paul and she started to giggle.

"Paul you're even amazed huh?" she giggled.

Paul turned away ignoring the fact she said that. May was didn't know was what going on (because she was still in the kitchen) so she went to the backyard. She saw Kenny and Paul and she starts to smile.

"Hey you guys!" she screamed.

Kenny and Dawn started to laugh because May's face was dirty. Paul gave no reaction as usual.

"What's up May?" Kenny replied.

"Not much, just cooking food for our picnic" May exclaim.

May walked down the steps of the backyard porch and went walking to Dawn and Kenny.

"May, Dawn, is it okay if I invited another friend here?" Kenny asked.

May started to smile; she likes it when a lot of people come over.

"Well sure, more the merrier!" May giggled.

"I have no problem with it" Dawn said.

Kenny smiled "Well that's good!"

May and Kenny went inside the house so they can make more food while Dawn and Paul stayed outside. It was an awkward silence. Paul was sitting down near the pond while Dawn was a few feet away from him. She wanted it start up a conversation.

"Um, so what made you come over my house?" Dawn asked.

Paul continued looking at the pond and he slightly turned around.

"Well it's not I wanted to come, Kenny dragged me out of my house" he flatly said.

Dawn started to laugh. It was the usually Kenny. He likes to have fun but not alone, but after hearing what Paul said that he didn't really wanted to come over made her a little bit sad. But she can't let that come over her, after all Paul is only a friend. Dawn smiled so she can hide the fact she was sad that Paul said that.

"Heh heh I see" Dawn giggled.

Paul looked at her. He gave a glare. He got up from sitting down and looked at her. Dawn started staring at the ground; she didn't want to see Paul's face.

"If you're going to say something then say it" Paul irritably said.

Dawn continued looking at the ground and looked up at Paul.

"I have nothing to say" Dawn said.

Paul glared at her and went back to sitting down. It was kind of awkward between them since the past events two months ago. Dawn didn't want to feel awkward so she went and sit down next to Paul. Paul looked and her and stand up. He went over to the pond's edge and grabs some small rocks. Paul started skipping rocks at the pond for fun. Dawn eyes widen.

"You can skip rocks?!" she screamed.

Dawn was smiling due to the enjoyment she is having. Somehow she likes seeing people skip rocks. Paul taps Dawn on her shoulder. Dawn looked up and she saw Paul holding a rock towards her.

"Do you want to try?" he asked.

Dawn smiled; she grabbed the rock from Paul's hand. She got up from the ground and threw the rock. The rock sadly didn't skip. It was down on the water.

"You can't even skip rocks" Paul complained.

Dawn snapped "Well it's not my fault; it's my first time skipping rocks!"

Paul started to laugh (not a big one because he's Paul). Dawn was kind of embarrassed that she couldn't skip rocks; especially her first try was in front of Paul.

"Well at least you're back to your old self" Paul continued while skipping rocks.

Dawn eyes widen "What do you mean back to your old self?"

Paul stopped and looks at her. Then he continued skipping rocks.

"It's like you felt awkward being around me" Paul replied.

Dawn eyes widen, she didn't know what to say. She was happy that Paul noticed that she was feeling that way.

"Well, thanks for caring anyway!" she smiled.

Her words seem to come out wrong. Well thanks for caring anyway, doesn't it seem kind of rude to say that. She doesn't know what to say, but somehow right now she feels comfortable being with Paul. Dawn grabs a rock and throws it again. This time it skipped unlike before.

"Yes! I finally skipped a rock!" she smiled.

Paul secretly smiles, as usual. He skipped rocks again and so did Dawn. After waiting for May and Kenny for an hour they are finally done.

"We are done with the food!" May scream with excitement.

"Finally you guys are done" Paul and Dawn said in unison.

They set up a large picnic blanket and put the food all over the picnic blanket, leaving some room for people to sit in. May and Dawn went inside and then came out wearing swimsuits. May smiled and she ran and did a huge jump off the pond edge and into the water.

"The water is fine! Come on Dawn!" May scream.

Dawn sighed; she didn't want to go to the pond. May's swimsuit was a two piece. It was red and had beautifly prints on it. Dawn was wearing a two piece that was pink and had a milotic print, except Dawn was wearing a T-shirt over it. As Dawn was walking Kenny smirked and pushed Dawn into the pond. Everyone started laughing.

"Hey what did you do that for?!" Dawn yelled.

"I was bored!" Kenny laughed.

Dawn started to smirk "Empoleon throw Kenny at the water!".

Dawn's Empoleon came walking towards Kenny and threw Kenny at the water. Dawn and May started laughing and if possible so did Paul.

"Hey, you didn't have to do that!" Kenny yelled.

The four friends started to laugh. They were having a fun time just doing this.

"Come on Paul, come in the water!" Kenny screamed.

Paul looked at them "I'll pass".

Dawn gave a smirk "Empoleon carry Paul and throw him at the water!".

Empoleon came towards Paul and he gave in. Empoleon threw Paul into the pond.

They all started laughing and Paul was smiling. They spent about two hours in the pond just playing together and then got up to eat their lunch.

"You guys should stay over today, we could camp out right here" May said.

Kenny nodded "Yeah we should! Paul you should too".

Paul didn't say anything. He kept eating his sandwich.

"I don't mind" he grumbled.

Dawn smiled "Well I don't think my mom minds either so I guess you guys can stay over".

May laughed "Okay, then that's good! You guys are invited to stay over!"

Then the four continued eating their little lunch. Soon after when they are done eating they cleaned up the picnic lunch. The Dawn went inside her mom's room a grabbed two tent sets. She went downstairs and put them outside her backyard.

"I got the tent sets!" Dawn screamed.

"Okay after when we are done cleaning we could set them up" May said.

As soon as they were done cleaning Paul and Kenny started to set up the tent sets. Dawn and May were setting up a campfire. Dawn collected some rocks and lines them up in a circle shape. May collected firewood to start a fire. She put the firewood inside the rocks, but doesn't start the fire because it isn't late yet.

"We're done with the tents" Kenny and Paul said in unison.

"We are also done collecting the firewood" Dawn and May said.

As they were about to rest they heard a doorbell ring.

"That must be my friend" Kenny said.

"I'll get the door then" May happily said.

May went inside and went to the door. She opens it and saw what she can't believe. She didn't want to see it, but she did. It was a disaster. She saw Drew.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Well I felt really stupid because a/n means author's note and I didn't know that. Well here's another chapter, hope you guys enjoy :D**

**What happen last time:**

"We are also done collecting the firewood" Dawn and May said.

As they were about to rest they heard a doorbell ring.

"That must be my friend" Kenny said.

"I'll get the door then" May happily said.

May went inside and went to the door. She opens it and saw what she can't believe. She didn't want to see it, but she did. It was a disaster. She saw Drew.

**Chapter 14**

May turned away and Drew didn't make any reaction. May was unhappy, out of all people, Kenny's friend was Drew.

"Why are you here? May asked.

"You didn't have to be unhappy that I'm here, why are you even unhappy?" Drew responded.

Drew came in closer towards May and bend down his back a bit. He gave a stare at May. Her eyes widen and she turned away a bit, the she took a glance on his face. She blushed. Drew was very handsome. He grew taller and his hair grew a bit longer. He still had the green hair, but he actually had a type of Korean style haircut.

"I, I am not unhappy" May stuttered.

May looked at her sandals; she didn't know what to say. Drew stopped bending and stands up straight. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"No worries, it's fine. Though it was still nice seeing you" he smiled.

Drew walked to the backyard. May stayed in the same spot, she didn't know what to think or say. Her face turned red from frustration and blushing. She loved Drew and didn't have the guts to say it in front of him. And what's worse she saw Drew kissing a girl she didn't knew when she was going to confess. It felt like a large knife was stabbed in your heart. It feels like you tried to do something you wanted for a long time and then it was rejected before you can even do anything.

May sighed "Well maybe next time".

She walked outside to Dawn's backyard. It was 6:30 pm, enough for it to be dark to start the campfire. May took out her pokeball and sent out her pokemon.

"Come on out Blaziken!" she screamed.

Blaziken came out of its ball. It was the same Blaziken she had 4 years ago and it's still the same one.

"Use flamethrower at that campfire!" May commanded.

Blaziken used a huge flamethrower at the campfire. It was a huge burst of fire, but it didn't harm anyone. May sent her Blaziken back to the pokeball.

"I'll be right back" Dawn said.

She ran inside her house. Paul, Kenny, May, and Drew were sitting down in front of the fire. It was warm and May almost fell asleep because of it. Dawn came back carry a pack of marshmallows and a bunch of blankets and pillows. May smiled, marshmallows were her favorite snacks. She went up to Dawn and helps her carry the blankets and pillows. She puts 2 pillows and blankets in one tent and the other stuff in the other tent. The five started to roast marshmallows. It didn't took that long and sooner or later it was 10:00 pm. All of them went to sleep except May. She was outside sitting near the edge of Dawn's huge pond. She looked up and saw the moon shining bright in the dark starry sky. It was quiet, but soon she heard footsteps on the grass. She turned around and saw it was Drew.

"What are you doing up this late?" Drew asked.

"Same to you" May smiled.

Drew sat down besides May and he put his head on her shoulder. Her eyes widen and she started to blush.

"What, what are you doing drew?" May stuttered.

"Your shoulders are soft May" he whispered.

May didn't say anything she can only blush. Okay, now it was her time to confess to Drew. She had to do it, but she couldn't.

"May what happens if I fell in love with you?" Drew quietly asked.

May's eyes widen even more. Drew likes her? She was very happy that he was; now she didn't have to say much and explain.

"It's fine because I love you too" she quietly replied.

Drew and May smiled. They both accepted each other's feelings and don't have to worry about anything anymore. They both looked up at the moon that was shining bright and gave a big smile. It was 11:00 pm it was time for bed. May and Drew walked back to the tents and said good night.

"Good night Drew" May whispered.

"Sweet dreams May" he replied.

Before she went inside drew kissed her on the cheek and then went he inside his tent. May's eyes were widened and she went back inside the tent. She went to sleep smiling.

It was 8:00 am in the next morning. Dawn was the first one to wake up from her sleep. She went outside to clean up everything. The campfire, marshmallows, and the food, it was a lot of work, but it was better than doing it right after school when she comes back home.

"Wow that's a lot of work" Dawn sighed from relief.

Paul came out from his tent. He looked very sleepy.

"Good morning" I smiled.

Paul just took a glance at me and then looked at the ground. I wondered what's wrong so I bend down so I can look to see what's wrong. Paul was sleeping. Just as he wakes up he fell back asleep again. Well it kind of explains that Paul is always late to school. Dawn's face was close to Paul's, she froze. Paul was actually attractive when he is sleeping. She blushed and quickly got up without waking up Paul. Then as she was going to clean up Paul grabbed her arm. Dawn's eyes widen and she looked back, Paul was still sleeping but he was able to grab her arm.

"Don't go…" he muttered.

Dawn eyes widen, he can't possibly be talking about her. He just can't, to Paul she was just a friend nothing more.

"Please don't go Leila…" he continued.

Dawn eyes widen. She almost forgot that Leila was Paul's girlfriend. Getting happy over something like that, she felt really stupid. She will never able to make Paul happy like Leila does. Like she thought to Paul she was only a friend.

"I'm not Leila you dummy, I'm Dawn" she whispered to Paul.

Paul woke up and saw Dawn right up at his face. He blushed because he was embarrassed, he might have been talking in his sleep.

"Did you hear anything from me?" he asked.

Dawn smiled "I might have, I might have not".

Paul smiled "Okay then, if you did can you please don't tell anyone"

Dawn started to giggle. She would have told everyone about it, but she wouldn't be a good friend if she had done that.

"Okay I won't I promise" she giggled.

Paul smiled sweetly "Thank you".

Dawn's eyes widen, it was probably the sweetest smile he has ever made. Even if he loves Leila all she wants is that Paul is happy, and that is a fact.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/n sorry guys I haven't wrote for awhile due to my busy schedule I'll start writing and updating again. **

**What happen last time:**

Paul smiled sweetly "Thank you".

Dawn's eyes widen, it was probably the sweetest smile he has ever made. Even if he loves Leila all she wants is that Paul is happy, and that is a fact.

**Chapter 15**

Months have passed by and nothing has really changed. It was a school break for about two weeks. May and Drew started going out as a regular couple and Dawn is just studying and watching TV all the time. Dawn's mom was always at work and Paul was always being Paul. It was a regular sunny day in this quiet little town. Dawn was walking passed by shops doing nothing and exploring this nostalgia. She was wearing baggy jeans with a white t-shirt with a pokeball on it with her hair up. From an instance she looks like a boy, but isn't.

"Days have gone and I still don't know what I want to do with my life" Dawn sighed.

She kicked a small pebble and sees it moved very far as much to her enjoyment. She kept on kicking it as if it was a soccer ball. Soon she was too caught up with her little game she kicked it too far and it accidently hits someone on the face.

"Oh man, now this person is going to rant and yell" Dawn thoughted.

She looked carefully and it was none other than Drew, May's boyfriend. He seemed t grow a bit taller and was wearing a white collar shirt with a loose tie around it. And some cargo pants with a chain. Drew gave a small grin and pet Dawn's head.

"What are you doing in this daytime?" Drew smiled.

Dawn looked up, "Well just walking around town… doing nothing as many days pass by".

Drew smiled again, "Well it is called life don't you think?"

Dawn blinked; she didn't understand what Drew has said. Life, what actually is life? It is a mystery and strange how people keep on going when there is nothing else.

"Sorry I confused you Dawn, I didn't mean too".

"Its fine I don't mind either, I love to hear life lessons like this sometimes"

Drew gave a huge grin and then pet Dawn's head like she was a small little kid. Dawn slightly blushed because it makes her feel like a small vulnerable child.

"Meet you at home" Drew smiled.

Drew walked away into the horizon till Dawn can't see him anymore. His body figure shine brightly with the sun's radiance and the cloud's light. Soon Dawn walked away continuing her walk throughout this small town.

Many hours went by until it was 5 pm, the sun was about to set. She looked up at the orange sky and smile. And then somehow she thought of Paul. Her eyes widen and she blushed a little. Paul and Dawn were nothing more than just friends. She can't be with him or just fall in love with him. Her eyes became a bit sad. As she was walking home she sees a familiar figure.

"Ah, what are you doing here?"

Dawn blinked, "I'm going home Paul".

Who knew she accidently bumps into Paul on the way home. He was wearing a blue jacket with some purple jeans. His hair was a bit longer and his face became a bit softer. Who knows he might have grown taller too.

"What are you doing? Did you come to see me?" Paul teased.

Dawn rolled her eyes, "No more like bumping into you".

Paul gave a small grin, "Hey there is a coffee shop around here wants to go?"

Dawn nodded her head. She and Paul started walking side by side making their arms almost touch. It was a cold day so the both of them were breathing out cold hair. Paul took a glimpse of Dawn seeing that she was shivering because she didn't have a jacket. He thought for a moment and took his jacket out. He showed it to Dawn.

"Want it? It's cold out here" he said.

Dawn eyes widen and then she nodded her head. She took the jacket and put it on. It was warm and had Paul's scent. She giggled for a bit, but somehow it made her seem desperate.

"Thanks…" Dawn whispered.

Paul gave a small smile, but then he turned away quickly. He doesn't like it when people see him smile. They both walked again and didn't really speak with each other. Dawn thought it was kind of awkward so she tries to start up a conversation.

"Um, how was your break? Did you do anything interesting?" Dawn stuttered.

Paul looked at her and gave a small smirk, "Well not really just homework we had and I sometimes go to Leila's house".

Dawn felt a tang of jealousy. Paul must be happy she thought to herself. To Paul, Dawn was just an ordinary girl who is his friend. Her eyes were saddening a bit, but she had to get over it. They reached the coffee shop. It was big and lively; the decoration just makes you want to go inside. Dawn and Paul went inside and sat down on a table. They both looked at the menu seeing what they want. Everything was not really expensive, actually it was pretty cheap. A waitress came by dressed in a fancy maid costume.

"May I please take you order?" she smiled.

Dawn was still looking at the menu. There was of many varieties of foods they had. She couldn't pick.

"I'll have a small French Cake with a frappuccino" Paul said.

"Um, may I please just have Milk Tea with a lot of sugar in it please?" Dawn responded.

The waitress nodded her head, "Yes, now please wait a moment".

They were done ordering. It was still quiet between those two. Dawn couldn't really say anything because Paul would just end the conversation. She bit her lip, she really wanted to say something badly.

"H-hey" they both said at the same time.

Dawn and Paul's eyes widen. Who knew they both wanted to say something? It was still an awkward air between them.

"You go first" Dawn replied.

Paul nodded but he couldn't pick up the words he wanted to say. He was a bit nervous.

"Have you changed Dawn?"

Dawn looked in confusion. She didn't know what he meant. Did she change personally? Of course she didn't know. Only the people around her would know.

"How, did I change in your eyes?" Dawn replied.

Paul was trying to pick up the words he said again.

"You don't smile as much anymore" he muttered.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N HEY HEY! I'm back, and since the school year is almost over I will have lots of more time to do more fanfics.**

**What happened last time**

"How, did I change in your eyes?" Dawn replied.

Paul was trying to pick up the words he said again.

"You don't smile as much anymore" he muttered.

**Chapter 16**

Dawn was quiet for a moment, thinking about what Paul had said. How did she change? She didn't really do anything much except stay at home and study extra hard. She must have been stressed or was it something different? She took a glance at Paul for a sec. He was staring at the window looking at people cross paths at this town. Dawn never knew how handsome Paul looked when he was at his side. It compliment his dark violet eyes.

"Um... Paul... I might have changed" Dawn whispered.

Paul looked at her with a blank stare. It wasn't a threat, but more of a spaced out look. He turned around and looked at Dawn.

"Well don't change anymore, I like your smiling self" Paul said.

Dawn blushed, "Why? Do you like it when I smile?".

Paul looked deeply into Dawn eyes. He reached out his hand and touched Dawn's Hair. He gently grabbed it and let's go. Dawn face turned bright red like a ruby and turns her face down. Paul was quiet for a second then begin to smile.

"Because when you smile you like a whole lot better then your ugly old self now", he smirked.

Dawn was furious, she got up and slammed on the table. She was glaring at Paul's little smirk with an embarrass face.

"HEY! FOR YOUR INFORMATION I AM NOT UGLY!" Dawn screamed.

Paul started laughing, "You know your causing attention to yourself"

Dawn looked around at the restaurant and there were some people who stared at her for a second and looked away. Dawn become more angry, but she had to keep her cool so she doesn't cause anymore attention to herself.

"Hmph!" Dawn crossed her arms looking away from Paul.

"Now that's the Dawn I know" Paul responded.

Dawn didn't respond, but deep inside she was smiling happily more then anything. She couldn't stay angry at Paul forever. They will always tend to argue about stuff that doesn't matter and that's how close they are. Dawn turned back looking at Paul giving a small smile. Paul blushed for a second, but Dawn doesn't notice because that's how she is. And so they continued their conversation.

"So what did you wanted to say?" Paul said.

Dawn was confused for a moment. Then she remembered that she did wanted to say something to Paul. Dawn was in deep thought for a sec, what did she wanted to say. All she knows that she was happy to see him since they didn't have a conversation in such a long time.

"Um.. I kind of forget" Dawn laughed.

Paul gave a small frown, "What? You forgot?".

Dawn giggled and gave a smile. She did indeed forgot what she had to say. Somehow it didn't matter anymore. Dawn and Paul went on different conversations until the coffee shop closed. The two of them were walking through the dark streets.

"Man that was the best dinner I ever had!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Well it wasn't really a dinner. It was more of a conversation" Paul said.

The two of them smile and continue walking until they were between to paths. Dawn's home was on the right while Paul of the other way.

"It's time to say goodbye huh?" Dawn was sad for a moment.

Paul put his hand on Dawn's head, "Nope I'm going to walk you home".

Dawn was shocked for a moment with her eyes widening, not noticing that she, herself, was blushing.

"Why would you walk me home?" she asked.

Paul looked down, "Because it's simple as it is, it's late and it's dangerous for you to be walking to your house alone".

"Ah I see" Dawn said.

The two of them were walking to Dawn's house. It wasn't really far from Paul's house, in fact it was only a few blocks away. They didn't really talk as much when they were at the coffee shop. The air was quiet so it would be bad if a random conversation popped out of nowhere. They reached Dawn's house. The light was still open, it was probably May watching TV or making her midnight snacks (she becomes very hungry at night). They reached the front door of Dawn's house. Dawn turned around and looked at Paul with a wide smile.

"Thank you for walking me home"

"No problem, it was dangerous anyway" he shrugged.

Dawn looked down with a sad smile, this may be a time that they won't really talk to each other again. Paul grabbed Dawn's chin and lift it up, he notice that Dawn was a bit sad.

"Dawn, look up" Paul whispered.

Dawn looked up but she didn't look at Paul. Paul gave a blank stare. He wanted Dawn to look at him, eye to eye.

"Dawn, are you sad that I'm leaving?" he asked.

Dawn blushed and her eyes widen. She looked at Paul with a confuse sad look. Paul looked as serious as the question he just asked.

"I-i, don't know" Dawn looked away.

Paul didn't say anything. He touched Dawn's silky dark blue hair and gently grabbed it. He came closer towards her and gently kisses Dawn's forehead. Dawn's eyes widen with tears coming out, she was confused. Paul let's go of her hair and looked her in the face. Dawn blushed as if there was no tomorrow. She didn't know whether to be confused or happy. She soon came in tears due to her confusion. Paul didn't really say anything except he stayed in front of her. He knew that if he leave he would make Dawn even sadder.

Paul grabbed Dawn and tightly hugged her and said, "I'm sorry".

Dawn eyes widen, she didn't want to cry. Tears just flow out of her own will. She stopped and look at Paul. He gave a small smile. Dawn didn't know what to say. She was just confuse but it shows her that she was still a child and that she was different from Paul.

"I-i, I'm sorry, you dont' need to be" she stuttered.

Paul patted her head and gave a small smile, "Good night".

He walked away into the dark night while Dawn went inside her house and jumped to her Sofa.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Hey okay i'm back with another new chapter of this. I need to finish this story quickly, but just to tell you it's almost to the end :)  
**  
**What happen last time:**

"I-i, I'm sorry, you dont' need to be" she stuttered.

Paul patted her head and gave a small smile, "Good night".

He walked away into the dark night while Dawn went inside her house and jumped to her Sofa.

**Chapter 17**

It was around 8:30 am in the morning and Dawn was walking to school. She was very confuse. She doesn't know if she has feelings for Paul or not. Whenever she sees him it somehow always makes her happy. But she is still too stubborn to admit them. She envied May's relationship with Drew. They are always together holding hands and laughing. Dawn knows that once May graduates from highschool she is going to move out and live with Drew. Dawn sighed but is still happy for her best friend and continued walking. She reached her school. It's been awhile that its so nostalgic. She went inside and went to her homeroom. She didn't really see much of Kenny anymore. Kenny has been really popular with the girls lately that he's been going out with most of them just for fun. May hangs out with Drew 24/7 while Paul does his own thing.

"I guess this is what they mean by life goes on" Dawn muttered.

She sat down on her assign seat and laid her bag down. She crossed her arms on the table and puts her head on them. She felt really tired with all of this happening. Soon a bunch of girls are coming in gossiping about what's going around on the school.

"Hey have you heard? Paul broke up with Leila a few days ago" one of the girl whispered.

"I know right? It was so surprising that he just broke up with her like that, and on a date!" the other girl responded.

"Well that's what Leila gets, she is such a total snob" the third girl said.

Dawn eyes widen, Paul breaking up with Leila? That is very indeed surprising. The girls soon went to their own little corner while Dawn got up and went out. She didn't really want to hear anymore. Just hearing that Pauk broke up with her was enough. Dawn went to the place where Paul will be most likely be found. She went to the back of the school where there were many trees. Deeper she went she saw a grassy hill with many clouds. There on the grass lying down was Paul who was looking up at the sky. She came closer walking in the rustling wet grass. Paul took a glance at Dawn and then continue to look up at the sky. Dawn gave a soft smile and next to Paul.

"You broke up with Leila?" Dawn quietly asked.

Paul didn't answer right away and that was Dawn was expecting. She smiled and looks up at the sky with Paul until he is ready to answer. The two ditch class together and didn't say a word to each other. Dawn was by Paul's side the whole time. Who knew if he was sad or angry in the inside or out. The moment they shared was a moment they truly understand each other. Paul took a glance at Dawn who was looking forward and looked at the sky.

"Yeah..I broke up with her" he replied.

Dawn nodded, "I see.. How do you feel?"

Paul was quiet again not responding to what Dawn has said. Dawn didn't really mind that so she looked up at the sky. Halfway through the day the two of them are still in the same spot with the same quiet air. Dawn lyed down and almost begins to fall asleep. Her eyes were drooping and begin to close. She goes into her dream land while Paul was still looking up. Paul turned around and saw Dawn sleeping on the grass. He smiled for a second and turn back emotionless.

"To tell you the truth I'm not either sad or angry" Pauk responded to Dawn's earlier question.

She was in a deep sleep. She must be very tired due to all the hard work she has being doing over the break. She must have been kind of left out as people keep on moving through the world.

"Heh, your still the same old Dawn" he gave smirked.

Paul touches Dawn's silky hair and looks at her with a passionate stare. He seems to be growing feelings for Dawn but doesn't even know it himself. Paul was getting tired of Leila's constant talk about herself. He never really truly loved her. She was just one of those girls who were all over him. Dawn was different. He was able to be himself in front of her. She was a bright young naïve girl who didn't really know anything but tries to help anyway.

"You know being with you makes me want to be with you even more" Paul continued.

Dawn was in fact asleep. She is not able to hear anything that Paul has said. He knows that it was a waste but telling her in her conscious may be better then telling to her in person. Paul let's go of Dawn's hair and scooted over two feets over and looked at Dawn.

"Being with you is like being with a person you want to be forever in your lifetime and beyond. I hope you will accept me" Paul smiled.

He knows Dawn will never hear this message but he somehow felt really relieved to say what he wanted to say. He hopes Dawn will understand him someday. He gets up and takes his jacket and puts it over Dawn. He sighed for a bit and puts his hands in his pockets. The rustling grass and the sound of the winds went and go. Paul left with a soft smile while Dawn was sleeping away not hearing his message.


End file.
